


Pieces

by ArrowsandStars



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Soul/Maka - Freeform, aaaaaangst, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowsandStars/pseuds/ArrowsandStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes terribly wrong, leaving Soul alone in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

It all started out just like any other mission. Just a normal day. We woke up late and saw the missed call on the answering machine, listened to it and went to the DWMA to get our assignment.  
It was just a run-of-the-mill keishin egg, we headed back to our apartment and packed up, and loading the motorcycle turned into slow, lingering kisses. It was like we knew. God I love her. I was never good at showing it though. Fuck. 

We got on my motorcycle and drove and drove, all the way out to some shitty little town where the damn thing was terrorizing people. It was all run of the mill. One in a dozen. 

The battle was going well, the thing was missing an arm, and Maka and I were gearing up for a soul resonance, when I heard- no I felt it all come to a crashing halt.

I didn't change out of weapon form, I fell out of it. Just in time to see the thing pull its knife- like hand out of Maka's chest. God. I wish it had been me. I can still hear her voice. 

"Soul?" She asked as she fell to her knees. Her blood was everywhere, soaking through everything. 

I was so cold, fear had driven itself into me farther than any knife could reach. There wasn't anything I could do. I watched her die- my miester- the love of my life- I watched the life leave her pretty green eyes. I watched her die in my arms. And all I could do was hold her and beg her not to leave me. 

She came into my life when I was a wreck. She fixed me up, made me whole again. She made me fall in love with her, the dark blond hair and cleaning habits, the study marathons and summers full of books and music, all the songs I wrote her just to see her smile- just to leave me in pieces so small no one can fix them- she can't help me out of this one. No one can. Why couldn't it have been me? She could have lived without me, but I don't know if I can face a world without Maka in it. She is- no. She was so strong. The strongest person I know- knew. Damnit.


End file.
